The Fundraiser
by cbeec3
Summary: Set before Season one, episode one. Serena hasn't left yet. Chuck attempts to seduce Blair at a fundraiser, will she give in? One-shot unless people want me to continue!


**Hey guys, this is the first fanfic i've ever submitted so be nice! One-shot unless people want me to continue, set before SE01EP01, Serena hasn't left yet. Theres a fundraiser and Chuck tries to seduce Blair, does she give in?**

**UPDATE: Thanks for pointing out that I used 'Aaron' instead of Chuck. My mind was elsewhere. :)**

Blair looked around the circular table where Serena, Nate, Hazel, Is and Chuck sat. As far as fundraisers goes, this one was a blow, the wine was far too aged and she had been placed next to Chuck Bass, the Upper east side's playboy and party animal.

The bored teenagers poked around at their caviar, occasionally making a comment about someones outfit.

Blair sighed, Nate seemed miles away, he was looking at the large crystal chandelier in the middle of the marble ceiling. Stoned, probably. Serena, who was usually the life of the party was thumbing through her silky blonde hair and looking for split ends.

Chuck took a deep breath and exhaled, this party sucked, so he may as well find some girl to sleep with.  
As he surveyed the room with his slanted, dark eyes, one caught his attention. The one beside him. Blair was looking fabulous, her curly brown her dropping past her bare shoulders. His best friend, Nate, was her boyfriend, but he looked distracted and Blair looked bored, why not give it a try? He took a gulp of champagne and placed his hand on her knee, smiling as she jumped a little.

Not wanting to draw attention, she discreetly swatted his hand away under the table, but he only slid it up further.

As his rough hand slid dangerously up her thigh, she could feel the familiar warm, tingly sensation in her La Perla's. She just wished it was Nate's hand, but he rarely showed any affection. She was so deprived that she didn't have the strength to get him to stop. He stroked her soft thigh and found himself chuckling as she shot him a warning glace. The glance you always have to obey, but Chuck always broke the rules.

He flashed her a smirk, knowing that she wanted this more than anything, he had seen the way Nate had been lately, distant and non-committal, rarely a peck at school and nothing more. He could see a harsh storm coming, and he knew that Blair would fall apart when it hit if he wasn't there to keep her standing.

He knew her better than anyone.

She dropped her fork as his hand smoothly slid under her dress and made contact with the silk of her underwear. Heads turned as the fork clattered against her china plate, she went a shade of red and gulped, this was going too far, she could already feel a droplet of sweat starting to form on her forehead. Nate turned to her and frowned,

"Anything wrong Blair?" he asked lightly, noticing how flushed she looked,

"I'm fine, just fine," she stuttered as his index finger stroked her panties up and down slowly. It was on very rare occasions where you would see Blair stuttering, looking nervous, she was always so sure of herself. Cool, calm and collected, but something about Chucks striking jawline, his seductive eyes and teasing smirk made her this way. She hated it.

Attempting to keep her cool, she took another sip from her wine glass and sighed, attempting to cover up a moan that was pushing at her lips.

Just to tease her, he removed his hand and scooped up some caviar with his fork, taking a bite and swallowing it reluctantly. Blair was relieved, she didn't want to make a scene but part of her wished his hand never left.

"This sucks," Hazel complained for the tenth time that night, leaning back on her chair. Blair rolled her eyes at her and drained the rest of her glass.

"What is this for anyways?" Isabel asked, frowning cluelessly,

"The blind," Chuck replied in his deep, smooth voice, his hand returning to its original position on Blair's knee. He stroked it affectionately with his thumb, before leaning into her ear.

"My suite, eleven," he husked, sliding his hand further.

There was a fluttering in Blair's stomach as his hot breath hit her ear. He was commanding her, like she wouldn't say no, no one ever commanded Blair Warldolf.

"What makes you think I'll come," she whispered back harshly,

"Because you like..." he began, his fingers pressing softly against her underwear, she bit back a gasp.

"To come," he finished,

"I have a boyfriend," she replied sharply,

"We can keep it a secret," he growled seductively, she shuddered as his fingers stroked up and down her underwear. She said nothing, she didn't need to. He knew she was won over, she just wasn't going to admit it. He removed his mouth from her ear and his hand from her dress, returning to normal. Excitement flushed through him, he'd have fun tonight.

Everything continued as normal, at around nine the boredom became unbearable so people started leaving,

After saying goodbye to everyone, Chuck returned to his suite, pouring himself a glass of premium scotch at the kitchen counter. He heard the noise of heels against the wooden floor, expecting it to be Blair, he turned and smirked. It soon faded when realizing it was Serena.

Serena was the definition of every mans dream girl, flowing blonde hair, big sparkling blue eyes, perfect figure and long, glowing legs, but in Chuck's sixteen years of life, he had never slept with her. She had slept with plenty of guys, but never him. They had made out at party's and felt each other up, but it had never ended up like the rest. She liked to think she had more dignity than to sleep with Chuck Bass.

She didn't.

"Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting you," he raised his eyebrows, checking out her loose dress that he could rip off in a second.

"Who were you expecting?" She asked casually, picking a grape from the fruit bowl and popping it in her mouth. He smirked, pouring the amber liquid down his throat,

"Oh, no one," he shrugged, Serena smiled playfully,

"Mind if I hang here for awhile?" she asked, giving him a pleading look. He couldn't say no.

"Make yourself at home," he replied, pouring her some vodka. She eagerly took the glass and spread herself across his leather couch, her dress hitching up her thigh. He wondered if she was doing it to tease. He sat on the end, her feet resting across his legs.

Serena yawned and turned on the TV, it was showing 'Americas Top Model', one of her favorite shows.

Chuck hated it, but Serena made it bearable by asking him drunkenly to give her a foot massage, heels always killed her feet. She didn't know how Blair could wear them for so long.

His thumbs dug into the arch of her foot roughly, it was no surprise to her that he was good at it. As much as she thought Chuck could be a slime-ball sometimes, he was good company and he knew how to have fun. He had taught her and Blair how to blow smoke rings, sneaked them into their first club at the age of thirteen and had bailed them out of many sticky situations.

It felt nice, so Serena closed her eyes and let him continue,

"Mm," she yawned, letting her glass fall onto the wooden, varnished floor. After Serena fell into a alcohol-induced sleep, Chuck got up and switched the TV off, suddenly doubting that Blair would come.

He knew it would have been a split desison, she would have been about to get into the elevator before realizing what a horrible idea it was. She never had control around Chuck Bass, unlike with Nate. It made her scared that someone like him had so much power over her, that with a few whispered words she was his. So she decided wasn't going to cheat on Nate, as much as she wanted to. Not tonight.

He sighed, flicking off the dimmed lights and trudging up the glass-railed staircase to his bedroom.


End file.
